


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 11

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Forced Marriage, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Matrimonio combinato"





	

Kurt si svegliò alle due e un quarto di notte, prima ancora che sorgesse l’alba del 27 maggio 2994, e rimase nel letto ad ascoltare il suo respiro, cullato dall’angoscia: aveva compiuto ventun anni da due ore, sedici minuti e trentasette secondi e, stando alle leggi in vigore nello Stato di New York (e nella quasi totalità degli Stati Uniti), entro le successive ventun ore e quarantaquattro minuti avrebbe dovuto contrarre matrimonio oppure trasferirsi in una delle Comunità per Single – il cui scopo, facendo vivere la gente tagliata fuori dal resto della società, abitando in appartamenti grandi poco più di cubicoli, era garantire che i suddetti Single trovassero qualcuno a cui mettere un anello al dito nel minor tempo possibile, riguadagnandosi il proprio posto nel mondo esterno.

C’erano regolamentazioni anche per chi rimaneva vedovo, naturalmente, o per i divorziati: nel secondo caso si aveva a disposizione sei mesi per contrarre nuove nozze o effettuare il proprio trasferimento in una Comunità per Single, nel primo invece, per rispetto nei confronti della perdita subita, erano concessi al vedovo due anni per risposarsi; ovviamente questa possibilità aveva scatenato, qua e là per gli States, diversi casi di omicidio ai danni del coniuge, e pertanto i vedovi venivano monitorati ossessivamente prima di stabilire, con numerosi esami e autopsie, che la morte del partner era stata indipendente dalla loro volontà. Kurt ricordava, nonostante avesse solo otto anni, gli addetti del ministero entrare ed uscire da casa loro i primi tempi, nonostante nel loro caso la malattia che aveva portato via sua madre fosse conclamata: un anno e mezzo dopo, Burt aveva conosciuto Carole, la madre del suo compagno di scuola Finn, anch’essa rimasta vedova da qualche mese, e uniti dalla comune esperienza avevano stabilito che, per il bene dei bambini, sarebbe stato meglio sposarsi tra loro prima di venire sottoposti agli speed date ministeriali, a rischio di dover portare con loro i bambini nelle Comunità per Single qualora non avessero trovato nessun altro potenziale coniuge.

E ora, al compimento dei ventun anni, toccava a lui: non aveva trovato nessuno di adatto, come aveva sempre temuto sin dall’infanzia; suo padre e sua madre appartenevano alla fortunata percentuale di persone che si conoscevano e innamoravano naturalmente a scuola e quindi spesso convolavano a nozze prima ancora dello scoccare dell’età fatidica: si erano adorati sin dal primo giorno e Kurt aveva potuto vedere e toccare con mano, sin da quando aveva ricordi, come fosse un matrimonio _vero_ – quelli in cui ci si ama e si sta insieme per la gioia di svegliarsi ogni giorno accanto a quella persona. Burt, nella sua sfortuna, aveva trovato una compagna affettuosa di Carole, ma Kurt voleva molto di più di quello.

Essere omosessuale in Ohio gli aveva sicuramente decurtato molte possibilità, visto che, nonostante l’istituzione della parità per i matrimoni tra persone dello stesso sesso e di sesso opposto, l’omofobia era ancora forte in diversi Stati e molti omosessuali (soprattutto maschi) preferivano spacciarsi per etero pur di vivere un’esistenza più “normale”; ne aveva visti, a scuola, e no, non invidiava il loro destino. Il trasferimento a New York sembrava avergli aperto maggiori possibilità, ma non era riuscito a trovare nessuno che volesse adattarsi ai suoi tempi: con l’avvicinarsi dei ventun anni, la gente veniva comprensibilmente presa da una frenesia nuziale a cui non era riuscito ad adattarsi e così, malgrado la nutrita comunità gay della Grande Mela, attendeva le otto del giorno del suo ventunesimo compleanno come un condannato al patibolo.

Avevano organizzato degli speed date ministeriali e non poteva dire che fossero andati bene, nonostante alcuni ragazzi avessero mostrato interesse in lui: tre minuti non erano abbastanza nemmeno per _capire_ chi si aveva di fronte, figurarsi per decidere di trascorrerci il resto della propria vita!

Poi, una settimana prima, gli era arrivata comunicazione che avevano selezionato un potenziale coniuge per lui: avendo compiuto ventun anni il 9 aprile il ragazzo era già stato trasferito in una Comunità per Single, ma a quanto pare, dai test sulla personalità, avevano ottenuto una corrispondenza molto alta (capitava, a volte: era successo alla sua amica Rachel, che aveva ottenuto la stessa lettera ad un mese dal suo ventunesimo anno, dicendo che un tale Jesse St. James, di due anni più grande, aveva un’altissima corrispondenza col suo profilo – cosa che poi si era confermata vera dal vivo); non si erano incontrati allo speed date perché questo Blaine Anderson, quel giorno, era sgattaiolato via per tentare un’audizione a Broadway: Kurt aveva pensato in quel preciso istante che doveva trattarsi di un pazzo e che avrebbe voluto avere il suo coraggio.

Così, concedendo loro di scriversi qualche email per conoscersi, Kurt aveva potuto entrare in contatto col suo futuro marito: tentava di consolarsi dicendosi che era molto più di quanto veniva concesso a parecchie persone alle soglie della maggiore età, che venivano sovente accoppiate quasi alla cieca con persone che sulla carta dovevano avere un’ottima compatibilità e poi, dal vivo, si rendevano la vita un inferno a vicenda – era successo a Santana, che perciò aveva divorziato (e quasi rischiato di far fuori il malcapitato durante una lite) e adesso si trovava in una Comunità per Single.

A volte si domandava se non fosse meglio finire là dentro, ma poi si rispondeva che era una pazzia: lì il tasso di ossessione al matrimonio era a livelli terrificanti, a giudicare da quanto gli raccontava Santana le poche volte in cui era loro concesso di comunicare, e avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a tutto ciò che costituiva per lui la vita vera, il suo stage a Vogue.com, gli amici, vedere suo padre e disporre di una casa vera.

Si era deciso a sposarsi, dunque: lui non voleva perdere tutto e finire in una Comunità e questo Blaine voleva uscirne il prima possibile, anche in vista del contratto che sembrava non essere stato ancora rescisso con la compagnia teatrale, dal momento che, nel giro di nemmeno un mese dal colloquio, era comparsa una possibilità per lui di convolare a nozze e uscire dal limbo della Comunità.

In fondo erano due persone adulte, si poteva far funzionare la cosa, lo sapeva e gliel’avevano detto tutti: è un po’ come essere coinquilini, e da una coppia gay alla fin fine non ci si aspettava nemmeno la nascita di un figlio che fungesse da conferma che il matrimonio veniva consumato; avrebbero avuto una casa vera, una camera da letto comune da esibire durante i controlli ministeriali dei primi mesi, anche se questo non avrebbe impedito di poter dormire separati e condurre comunque le proprie esistenze. Era un buon accordo, in fondo.

Se lo ripeteva da settimane e ormai aveva una tale nausa che temette di vomitare lì, nel letto.

 

~*~

 

Alle otto era arrivata l’addetta del ministero, che gli aveva fatto le congratulazioni di rito e aveva atteso pazientemente che lui si preparasse: Burt aveva seguito la procedura con sguardo torvo e, prima di uscire di casa, gli aveva ripetuto per l’ennesima volta che se questo Anderson avesse provato a fare qualcosa che lui non voleva, beh, non avrebbe dovuto far altro che pestarlo sul momento e poi chiamare lui affinché gli desse il resto.

Kurt aveva lasciato il suo piccolo appartamento di New York insieme a suo padre, Carole e Finn, il suo fratellastro, accompagnato da sua moglie Quinn (che per lui erano e rimanevano la dimostrazione di quanto un matrimonio può andare male anche quando c’è modo di scegliersi il proprio coniuge): la sala comunale adibita ai matrimoni distava solo mezz’ora di auto da lì e gli era stato comunicato che il suo futuro marito lo attendeva.

 _Non l’ho mai neanche guardato in faccia_ , continuava a pensare Kurt, trattenendosi dal poggiare la testa contro il finestrino dell’auto per non sembrare davvero un animale portato al macello; dalle email sembrava un tipo simpatico e avevano gusti simili, ma quanto c’era di vero in quello e quanto era dettato dalla volontà di Anderson di uscire dalla Comunità e dalla sua di non entrarci?

Ebbe un moto di stizza quando, arrivato nella sala comunale, vide le decorazioni: fiori e nastri bianchi, come se tutta quella buffonata burocratica fosse un matrimonio vero e non il tentativo di due disgraziati di continuare a fare la vita che si erano costruiti fino a quel momento; conosceva il matrimonio dei suoi genitori dai video e dalle fotografie e trovava ripugnante che questa faccenda ne scimmiottasse i rituali, come se le due cose si assomigliassero in qualche modo.

Venne scortato dalla zelante addetta del ministero fino all’ingresso della sala e lì poté vedere un capannello di gente accanto all’altare – troppa gente e troppi maschi giovani, tanto da non riuscire a distinguere quale fosse Blaine Anderson, là in mezzo; un uomo alto, bello come un attore (lo aveva visto in quale spot televisivo o la memoria gli faceva scherzi?), si staccò dal gruppetto e si fece avanti e Kurt per un istante si domandò se quello potesse essere _lui_ : venne abbracciato con trasporto dall’altro, che si presentò come Cooper Anderson, suo cognato, e quando gli fu abbastanza vicino da non essere udito da orecchie indiscrete gli sibilò _Se ti comporti male con mio fratello ti ammazzo e sembrerà un incidente_.

Ecco, giusto questo gli serviva, un parente acquisito psicopatico.

L’ufficiale ministeriale prese posto dietro all’altare e gli venne fatto cenno di avanzare: sentendosi come in un sogno, o meglio un incubo, Kurt avanzò verso il tavolo di marmo coperto di seta e decorato a fiori bianchi e rossi che finalmente era sgombro di gente che non fosse la persona che era lì per lui.

Il ragazzo vestito di nero si volse verso di lui e gli tese una mano, sorridendo imbarazzato e ansioso: aveva gli occhi più adorabili che avesse mai visto ed era bello come un principe delle favole e, quando la sua mano sfiorò la sua sentì una leggerissima scossa data da quel contatto.

– Siamo qui presenti per partecipare all’unione in matrimonio del signor Blaine Devon Anderson e del signor Kurt Elizabeth Hummel: se gli invitati vogliono prendere posto, inizierò a dare lettura degli articoli di legge.

 

~*~

 

Kurt non ricordò la cerimonia, né ore dopo, né negli anni successivi: gli vennero sciorinati una serie di articoli, obblighi e formule di rito che non lo interessavano, visto che l’unico impegno a lui deputato era rispondere _sì_ e firmare i documenti a fine cerimonia, non quanto la persona accanto a sé, comunque; Blaine esibiva l’espressione sorridente e serafica di un attore consumato, ma lui, che gli era gomito a gomito, poté notare il modo in si cui stringeva, a volte convulsamente, le mani.

Dopo la cerimonia, finalmente, gli addetti del ministero, il suo e quello del suo nuovo marito, li lasciarono in pace: sarebbero tornati l’indomani sera nella casa coniugale, che era stata scelta di comune accordo come quella di Blaine; a quel punto vennero lasciati ai loro invitati, che li accompagnarono al taxi che li avrebbe condotti in un piccolo ristorante in zona per un brunch di festeggiamento.

Quando le portiere dell’auto si chiusero e i due rimasero soli per la prima volta, Kurt pensò che ogni volta che si era detto che avrebbe potuto farcela, aveva clamorosamente mentito a se stesso.

– Non so tu, ma io sto per avere un attacco di panico – aveva bisbigliato Blaine, fissando davanti a sé e prendendo respiri profondi.

– Ne ho avuto uno prima di uscire di casa – confessò Kurt prima di riuscire a impedirselo – Lo sapevo che avrei dovuto portare il sacchetto di carta con me. Sarebbe stato utile comunque perché, se penso che stiamo andando in un posto dove servono cibo, mi viene da dare di stomaco.

– Bene.

– Già.

– ... È la prima conversazione da sposati che tutti sognano, eh? – esclamò Blaine e fece una risatina.

A Kurt veniva da piangere, ma si accorse che se l’altro riusciva ad essere abbastanza coraggioso da non farlo, poteva impegnarsi anche lui.

– Odio tutto questo – bisbigliò.

– Anch’io.

– Grazie per-per avermi teso la mano quando ci siamo visti. Hai reso le cose più... _umane_.

– Grazie a te per aver accettato di sposarmi – rispose Blaine – Tengo a questo lavoro a Broadway più di qualunque altra cosa e se non avessi avuto un certificato di matrimonio, beh...

– Nono, capisco perfettamente! Il mio lavoro a Vogue.com era una delle cose che mi ha spinto ad accettare, alla fin fine. Adoro il mio posto e adoro il mio capo.

– Ci credo, adoro Isabelle Wright.

– Conosci Isabelle?

– La sua rubrica è una delle mie preferite, mi piace il cambio di rotta che ha dato la sua direzione.

– Beh, potrai dirglielo di persona – rispose Kurt – È una delle mie invitate.

Blaine rise – Non me ne sono per niente accorto: un secondo prima ero circondato dai miei amici e da mia madre, che sembrava isterica come fosse lei la sposa, e poi ho visto te.

– Oh.

Il ragazzo girò il visto verso il finestrino, imbarazzato, e nell’auto tornò il silenzio.

– Grazie per, mhm, aver offerto casa tua come residenza familiare – provò Kurt, dopo qualche minuto – La mia migliore amica, Mercedes, si chiedeva sempre come riuscissi a stipare tutta la mia roba nel mio appartamento e avere ancora lo spazio per camminare.

– Figurati, hai fatto tu un favore a me – rispose l’altro, più calmo – L’appartamento è un regalo dei miei quando mi sono trasferito qui per il college e quindi non è stato liberato, quando mi hanno spedito nella Comunità; hai salvato i miei dal far trasportare il pianoforte a coda giù dalle scale per la seconda volta.

– Hai un pianoforte a coda?

– Beh, adesso si può dire _abbiamo_ un pianoforte a coda. Di solito lo tengo in salotto, ma se ti crea problemi possiamo spostarlo, c’è lo studio, ma, mhm, quello pensavo potesse servire a te per avere i tuoi spazi.

Kurt sentì di nuovo un nodo alla gola – Grazie. Dico davvero.

Blaine sembrò prendere fiato per una confessione e poi, voltandosi finalmente verso di lui sul sedile, disse, in fretta, come se temesse di pentirsene – Avrei voluto farlo prima di sposarci, ma... sono una brava persona, Kurt, sul serio: è vero, volevo andarmene da quel posto da incubo, ma questo non significa che avrei sposato il primo che avrei incontrato (l’avrei fatto prima, altrimenti); ho letto la tua scheda e ho pensato _hey, questa persona sembra a posto_ : vorrei davvero che questa cosa funzionasse, che almeno non fosse uno di quei matrimoni in cui parli di tuo marito come della persona che vorresti vedere su un letto d’ospedale più di ogni altra. Abbiamo auspicabilmente una vita intera davanti, perciò vorrei fossimo almeno amici. Ok, nella mia testa suonava meglio.

Kurt fece una risata, la prima che non fosse isterica o buona solo a frenare le lacrime da settimane a quella parte – Credimi, vista la situazione è una delle cose più belle che tu potessi dirmi.

 

~*~

 

Certo che diventarono amici: in capo a una settimana era come se si fossero conosciuti da sempre; in casa c’erano due televisioni e ne usarono sempre una, perché condividevano alcuni programmi e scoprirono che anche quelli dell’altro non erano affatto male; unirono le loro collezioni di CD e DVD e, messi di fronte all’impressionante numero di doppioni presenti, non poterono che riderne; lo spazio in bagno si ridusse drasticamente, tanto che furono ben lieti di avere due bagni in modo da poterne riempire di prodotti uno per ciascuno; Kurt ebbe lo studio e Blaine proseguì a lavorare nel salotto, ma spesso il primo si sistemava a lavorare sul tavolino da caffé o sul divano per avere una scusa per ascoltare l’altro suonare e canticchiare mentre componeva; Blaine gli faceva trovare la colazione pronta ogni mattina e Kurt la cena ogni sera, e la fecero funzionare.

Funzionò così bene che, due anni dopo, celebrarono un secondo matrimonio e stavolta Kurt non avrebbe saputo distinguerlo da quello dei suoi genitori, perché negli occhi di Blaine vedeva la stessa adorazione che aveva avuto suo padre e che lui aveva sempre sognato di vedere rivolta a sé, un giorno.


End file.
